blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Rumsod has ruined this game
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3746.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 09:44:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Rumsod has ruined this game. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Rumsod has ruined this game. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Rumsod has ruined this game. (Read 294 times) Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Rumsod has ruined this game. « on: February 13, 2016, 12:56:52 AM » Fuck it, I'm out. All you people are cool though. Have fun. Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #1 on: February 13, 2016, 01:46:23 AM » See like, this is what you get for playing inferior Bloc. You can only go in circles so long. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 194 Personal Text l0l Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #2 on: February 13, 2016, 01:48:19 AM » rumsod did 911 Logged A quote for a quote makes the whole world blind: cxc: I will cut your dick off - cxc: It's not abuse if you can stop me with 3 fingers - cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... Lon Dyo Guest Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #3 on: February 13, 2016, 03:51:12 AM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 13, 2016, 01:46:23 AM See like, this is what you get for playing inferior Bloc. You can only go in circles so long. >Play a broken game full of multi's or play a more broken game full of multi's Choices are so fucking hard. Logged TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #4 on: February 13, 2016, 02:53:48 PM » Quote from: Lebensraum on February 13, 2016, 12:56:52 AM Fuck it, I'm out. All you people are cool though. Have fun. See you next week. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 786 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #5 on: February 13, 2016, 03:29:56 PM » New BlocProper seems kinda cool to me. I'm doing kinda well lol. Logged cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 194 Personal Text l0l Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #6 on: February 14, 2016, 05:38:15 AM » innwds was a mistake Logged A quote for a quote makes the whole world blind: cxc: I will cut your dick off - cxc: It's not abuse if you can stop me with 3 fingers - cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... Habibastan Guest Re: Rumsod has ruined this game. « Reply #7 on: February 15, 2016, 01:14:12 AM » Quote from: cxcxxxxx on February 14, 2016, 05:38:15 AM innwds was a mistake >expecting survivalists to work together towards anything Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Rumsod has ruined this game. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2